Toad and the Quest for Mike Rowe
by Kaine073
Summary: On a day of celebration, Bowser shows up to kidnap Peach. Only, his new scheme works a little too well. When things go haywire, everyone losses their memories and Luigi finds himself as prince. Now it's up to Toad to find Mike Rowe and restore order. R
1. Prelude to Amnesia

Ch 1 Prelude to amnesia

Ch 1 Prelude to amnesia

All was well in Mushroom as a day of celebration was at hand. It was the anniversary of the first time Mario had saved Peach from Bowser. Peach had declared this a national holiday, and everyone, even Bowser, had been invited, and, not to mention, any respectable news crew would show up to record the thing. Mario was finally about to be given a reward for his heroic bravery, and Bowser was to be given an award for his persistence in evil. On the sidelines a toad named Toad had been invited to stand on the platform with Mario when he received the award. Yes, for once in mushroom kingdom all seemed well, at least for the time being.

Anyway, on the morning of the day Toad had just been waking up at his house.

"Oh crap, I'm late!" Toad rushed to put on his socks "I hope I'm there for the award."

Toad paused for a minute and began to think, he was going to meet the famous Mario and possibly the infamous Bowser. Toad was overjoyed as he walked out the door to get his bike.

"Don't forget you helmet honey." Toad's mom tossed him his helmet.

"Aw mom, do I have to. I hate wearing this helmet." Toad complained.

"Yes you do." Toad's mom asserted, "It could save you life one day."

"Whatever." Toad sighed putting on his helmet.

Toad got on his bike and rode towards Peach's castle where the ceremony was going to be held. At the ceremony things were just getting started, and the crowd was waiting for Peach to come out and begin the ceremony. A Yoshi named Lee was also lucky enough to be on stage with Mario when he received the award. The main reason being his father was Yoshi, yes the yoshi who Mario always rode on.

"Great balls of fire its Mario" Lee pointed out jumping up and down with excitement.

"Calm down" Yoshi said, "You're in front dignified people"

"YIPEEE!" Mario jumped high into the air "let's get this party started."

"YAH!" Luigi added.

"Is the princess still getting ready?" Toadsworth looked through the castle door expecting to see Peach. "Oh I'm worried something has happened."

"It better not, or I'm going to kick some serious butt" Mario slammed his fists together.

"Yes, but it's always at these types of gathering that something happens" Toadsworth continued to worry.

"Maybe we'll some action then." Lee said, "and possibly the great Mario in action."

"You got that right, nothing's stopping me today" Mario was feeling really confident.

"Bwahaha" Bowser's voice was heard around the castle. "Don't you always feel confident?"

"No" Toadsworth sighed "PRINCESS!" he yelled.

Everyone got on there guard, ready for anything to happen, but less than a mile from the castle Toad was pushing himself to make it on time. Toad was peddling as fast as he could, he felt like he was going to miss everything. This only made him peddle faster, and this made him less aware of his surroundings. Just as Toad reached the castle grounds, he clipped the gate entrance to the castle and flew off the bike headfirst into a tree. He landed on the ground unconscious. Thing weren't going too much better at the celebration.

"Mario, you think can always win, well not this time" Bowser's hiding spot was still unknown.

"Show yourself, I bet you won't be laughing then." Mario replied.

"Fine, if you're so eager to lose." Bowser blew open the door to the castle, revealing himself and Peach who seemed to be knocked out.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE PRINCESS!" Toadsworth was freaking out.

"Not like it matters anyway," Lee said. "Mario going to kick his butt"

"You think so huh?" Bowser laughed "Well, not after I use this" Bowser held up a blue orb.

"What is that?" Mario was prepared for whatever the orb held.

"My newest invention." Bowser grinned, "I call it the amnesia bomb, It will create a shockwave that will give everyone amnesia, forever. Which means you'll be too busy trying to remember your own name rather than trying to defeat me."

"No you don't" Luigi found himself uncontrollably hitting Bowser and knocking the bomb out of Bowser's hands and into the moat around the castle.

"No!" Bowser tried to grab the orb before it fell to far, instead he scratch up his knuckles on the concrete bridge and when he ran for the orb he launched Peach across the bridge towards Mario. Peach's crown flew off her head and landed in front of Luigi.

"You idiot!" Bowser yelled, "Who knows what'll happen now!"

"Oh dear." Toadsworth said.

"Run" Mario barely had a chance to get the words out before the bomb exploded, unleashing the shockwave Bowser had mentioned.

Unfortunately, the shockwave was only intensified by the water and spread across the kingdom giving everyone amnesia. And just like that everyone lost their memories, except one person.


	2. Attack

Ch 2 Attack

"Oh geese, what happened?" Toad woke up from his previous collision with the tree. "Oh! The celebration."

Toad grabbed his bike and rode the rest of the path towards the castle. He hoped hadn't missed anything, fortunately and unfortunately he had. When Toad made it on the bridge to the castle Toad found that no one was there, all the decorations had been put up like there never was a celebration.

"Am I that late?" Toad scratched his head. He began to wonder though, he may have missed the celebration but Toad had never been in the castle. He thought that maybe he could make up for his loss by exploring around the castle.

Toad opened the door and the castle seemed to be in the middle of renovation. The original red carpet was being taken up and replaced by green carpet. The walls had lost the sky blue likeness in favor of a dark green color. Pictures of Luigi were all over the place and the door to the next level the castle had the making of an L above it.

"I never though it would look like this." Toad wandered in.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" Toad had neglected to notice a guard toad at the top of the stairs. "Are you here to apply for the position of vacuum cleaner maid?"

"Me? No" Toad said, "I didn't even know the castle had maids."

"Prince Luigi requisitioned them a few hours ago." The guard pointed his spear at Toad.

"Prince Luigi?" Toad was confused. "Since when was Luigi prince?"

"Blasphemy, everyone knows of prince Luigi's greatness." The guard was sounding aggressive.

"Not me" Toad mumbled.

"What?" The guard screamed "you shall be thrown in the dungeon for this." He advanced towards Toad.

"Look I'm sorry." Toad said, "I didn't mean to offend you"

"It's too late for that" The guard grabbed him.

Toad sighed, "Crap, you must have had a bad day."

Moments later Toad was thrown into the dungeon; he thought he would be alone. However, there were two Yoshi's in the dungeon.

"You think about what you said about prince Luigi" The guard threw Toad in the dungeon

"Geese, I'll never be late again" Toad stood up.

"Hey look dad, finally someone else." Lee appeared out of a dark corner.

"Hold on, we don't know if he's friendly." Yoshi held Lee back.

"Come on, what could I do. I don't even know what's going on." Toad defended himself. "I got knocked out and when I woke up Luigi became a prince, I mean what happened to princess Peach."

"He remembers" Lee gasped.

"Amazing I thought we were the only one left" Yoshi said

Toad was confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Apparently you missed the turnover of the kingdom." Yoshi began to elaborate.

"But why Luigi" Toad asked.

"It wasn't his fault really, we were all just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Yoshi replied clearing his throat. "Allow me to explain"

* * *

**Flashback…**

Bowser's device had gone off erasing everyone's memories, but he hadn't taken into account that his device would also make everyone forget who rules mushroom kingdom. Though the remembered all their basics, they just forgot who was who and what was what. This was really bad considering how the scene looked near the castle. Luigi had been standing in front of the entrance as though he just left, Peach was lying down in front of Mario, and Bowser stood in front of Luigi as if defending him. Toadsworth was running around in circles trying to remember what he was freaking out about.

"What the" Bowser glanced around noticing the pain in his knuckles "Did I just beat someone up?"

"I think so," Luigi pointed at Peach who was lying on the ground

"But why?" Bowser asked.

"Uh, wow I feel like I got hit by a train" Peach woke up.

"Your awake" Mario said, "Maybe you can make sense of what's going on."

Peach saw her crown at Luigi's foot and instantly felt attracted to it. "That is mine!" she yelled pointing at the crown.

Due to the confusion of the crowd it looked more like Peach was pointed at the castle itself.

"She wants the castle!" someone shouted

"But the guy in green is already there" someone else shouted.

"You," Mario pointed at Luigi. "You must be the prince of the kingdom."

"Me?" Luigi stuttered taking a moment to absorb the fact. "That's right, I am the prince."

"I get it." Bowser figured it out. "The girl in pink must of attacked the guy in green hoping to take over the kingdom, but I appeared to save the day. But what was the guy in red doing."

"He's my" Peach paused for a second "My second hand man, he came with me to make sure the plan was a success."

"Well too bad I'm here" Bowser took a fighting stance.

"Bring it" Peach also took one.

"Wait" Mario interrupted. "We should wait and come back when no one expects it. There are too many supporters here."

"Good point." Peach agreed.

Mario and Peach took off into the crowd and ran off to the distance.

"Bwahaha" Bowser laughed, "Good always wins."

"that was way to easy" Luigi commented

"All hail prince…" The crowd began to say.

"Say what is your name?" Bowser asked.

Luigi pondered for a minute "I like, Luigi"

"All hail prince Luigi!" The crowd shouted.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"And that's how it happened." Yoshi finished. "It seems like a fairy tale gone awry"

"I don't know, it sounds strange for a fairy tell. I wouldn't believe you, but then again I'm here," Toad said. "But what bothers me is why didn't you stop the whole thing."

"I tried afterwards, but Luigi accused me of heresy and threw me in here" Yoshi replied.

"And how did you avoid losing your memory?" Toad asked

"Me and my son went into our shells which are capable of defending us against anything, but we can't leave at any instant. It takes a while to break through the shell," Yoshi explained, "so tell me, how did you escape amnesia?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is crashing on my bike and slamming headfirst into a tree" Toad said.

"Too me, it sounds like you caught amnesia before the amnesia bomb went off which negated your amnesia" Lee said

"So you mean, we're the only ones in the kingdom who know everything has gone awry." Toad began to freak out

"It could be possible that other people still have memory" Yoshi replied.

"I say we do something about this." Lee sounded ambitious.

"Like what?" Toad said, "We're 2 yoshies and a toad."

"I don't know, but we can't sit here and let everything fall to pieces." Lee argued

"You're right, but I'm too old to do much. It'd be up to you two." Yoshi said.

"What!" Toad exclaimed. "I have no skills to offer."

"I bet you can do something" Lee punched Toad in the arm.

"No, none that would help in something like this. Besides, what could we do anyway" Toad rubbed his arm.

"Well, it's too late to convince the public that Peach is really princess, so we'd have to reverse the whole thing." Yoshi rubbed his chin.

"Then the only option is getting everyone's memory back," Lee said.

"But Bowser said their memories are gone forever" Yoshi replied.

"Am I missing something" Toad asked "Doesn't amnesia normally go away."

"Not this time, Bowser's amnesia bomb is permanent" Yoshi explained "meaning it will never stop."

"Hmm, what if we made another? I mean Toad remembers and it sounds like he should've had amnesia" Lee sat down.

"You're saying that the amnesia bomb can cause amnesia and stop it." Toad smiled. "We're looking at the greatest invention since sliced bread"

"Yeah, the one we don't know how to make" Yoshi replied.

"Well, where did Bowser get it?" Lee asked

Before anyone could guess the answer the whole castle began shaking as if it was bombed. Toad ran and hid in the corner and cowered like a little girl. Lee and Yoshi hid in their eggs while hundreds of footsteps could be heard upstairs.

"See if there is any prisoners in the dungeon" Mario's voice could be heard upstairs. "Maybe they can stir some mischief, making our job easier"

"Yes sir" someone said.

"Oh geese" Toad murmured.

The door opened, and Toad could see an armored koopa carrying a mace out of the side of his eye. The koopa saw Toad and approached him. Toad tried not to move but was trembling all over, but before the koopa could make a move Yoshi launched an attack and knocked the koopa out.

"You okay" Yoshi said.

"Yeah, he never touched me" Toad pretended to be brave.

"Alright then, Lee get out of your shell and let's get out of here" Yoshi ran out of the dungeon.

"Hold on" Lee was struggling inside his egg "I can't get out."

Toad, Yoshi, and Lee tried to get out of the Castle but found themselves confronted with an army of minions. Yoshi pulled Toad and Lee into the kitchen where he didn't think anyone would look. On the top floor Luigi was just receiving news of the attack.

"Prince Luigi" A guard ran into Luigi's room "There has been an attack upon the castle, it is going on as we speak.

"Well, who is it?" Luigi stuttered.

"We think it's the same girl who tried to kidnap you a few hours ago." The guard said.

"That wasn't long" Luigi looked at the clock on the wall. "Take me to the hiding spot and have someone summon Bowser."


	3. Luigi's Been Kindapped

Ch 3 Luigi's been kidnapped

Ch 3 Luigi's been kidnapped

"Bowser! Bowser! Bowser!" Toadsworth ran into Bowser's castle looking for Bowser. Unfortunately there was no response. "I thought would work." Toadsworth had failed to realize no one could hear him in Bowser's huge castle.

Toadsworth took a few steps into the castle and fell threw a trap door. Once inside the trap, a video of Bowser played.

"Mario" Bowser said in the video. "I see you have come to save the princess once again. Well this time…" Bowser began to ramble on.

"What the crap" Toadsworth stared at the video wondering what Bowser was talking about. Who was this Mario guy, and who was this princess he talking about. However Toadsworth's short attention span made these thoughts exit his brain within seconds.

Toadsworth began to concentrate on escaping the trap door, however it seemed excellently planed. There was no way out, even if he could wall jump there was no way of escape. It wasn't long before Toadsworth figured this out, so he sat there and waited to see if anyone would come.

"Hey down there, you okay" Bowser peered from above, awaking Toadsworth from his sleep. "I told those guys to remove that trap door hours ago"

"Yea I'm good" Toadsworth stood up and reached for Bowser who pulled him in.

"So tell me, why are you here?" Bowser asked.

Toadsworth paused for a moment, then he remembered. "OH MY GOD, PRINCE LUIGI HAS BEEN KINDAPPED."

"By who?" Bowser summoned his flying machine

"We think it was those guys from earlier." Toadsworth said.

"Wow, that wasn't long" Bowser jumped in his flying machine. "Come on let's go."

"Me?" Toadsworth pointed at himself.

"Of course, I'm not pointing at the wall." Bowser replied.

"Okay" Toadsworth replied skeptically.

Toadsworth climbed in Bowser's flying machine and they flew off. Toadsworth was as excited, as he was scared. He'd never flown before. While they were in the air Toadsworth stared over the side with amazement. He began to lean over and Bowser was to preoccupied, worrying about how he was going to save Luigi, to notice. Eventually Toadsworth fell out and Bowser couldn't catch him. They were at least 500 feet in the air and Toadsworth fell all the way. Luckily for him though they had been flying over a forest at the time and the branches slowed his fall, but he still hit the ground pretty hard. He was out cold.

"Hmm, that never happened before" Bowser wondered if the toad was okay but he though it was more important to save Luigi.

* * *

Toad and company were trying to run past all Peach's troops, which was easy considering the troops were focused capturing Luigi. They had finally made to the entrance when, out of nowhere, the whole entrance was annihilated. When the dust cleared Peach could be seen walking through. She had abandoned her pink dress in favor of a black one.

"How did she do that?" Toad whispered, knowing that Peach had never been strong enough to lift pen and sign a decree exiling Bowser from mushroom kingdom.

"I don't think I want to know" Lee was hoping Peach wouldn't see them.

"Be quiet" Yoshi said as Peach came near them.

Peach's footsteps could be heard across the castle and this scared Toad even more. He then wondered why they chose to hide behind the stairs of all places. What if Peach decides to blow that up too? He almost screamed but held himself in check. Peach continued to walk up the stairs and out of the room.

Toad sighed a breathe of relief. "Now that was scary"

"Let's go before something else happens." Yoshi ran out of what used to be the entrance. Toad and Lee followed.

The bridge was in shambles because of Peach's wake and Toad took the utmost caution crossing it. However, he still fell through the bridge and landed in the water below. He wasn't hurt but he had fallen all the way to the bottom. While at the bottom Toad saw the orb Yoshi was talking about earlier and grabbed it.

"Toad, are you okay?" Lee had jumped into the water in an attempt to save Toad.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but look what I found" Toad held up the orb and Lee jumped back a mile.

"What are trying to do, kill me too?" Lee yelled.

"I thought this only caused amnesia." Toad scratched his head.

"It does, but that last place I want to catch amnesia is in the water." Lee replied.

"I don't even think it works anymore" Toad examined the orb.

"What are you doing down there? Peach could be back any second now" Yoshi yelled from the bridge.

"He's right, we should go before Peach does something freaky to the castle" Lee swam over to the ramp to get out of the water and Toad wasn't far behind.

While Toad and crew ran for Yoshi village, Peach had easily made her way through the castle. All the guards were no match for her, and even Luigi special forces squad, which consisted of a few level 7 world of warcraft noobs and the kool-aid guy, was no match. Needless to say, their fate was much like that of the castle entrance. Once Peach was finished, she continued on to Luigi's room. At this point Mario joined Peach, and they walked through the door together. Once they walked in all that was in there was a cardboard cutout of Luigi in the fetal position.

"Well if that isn't a slap in the face." Mario kicked the cutout over.

Peach sighed. "I know you're here Luigi."

"No you don't" Luigi voice came from the wall.

"Well make it obvious then." Mario searched the wall for a hiding spot.

Peach watched Mario as he searched for Luigi's hiding spot. Then, out of nowhere, Bowser crashed through the roof making a mess of the whole room.

"I'm sorry, the prince is in another castle right now" Luigi was still trying to convince Mario and Peach that he wasn't there.

"Give it up" Bowser caught on to Luigi's scheme.

"What are you doing here?" Peach got on guard

"I'm here to protect Luigi" Bowser answered.

Mario laughed. "You think you can defeat Peach."

"Well, I'm not here to get knocked into deep space." Bowser replied.

"I'd rather not get my hands dirty" Peach sat back on the bed.

"You already annihilated the castle entrance, how could you get your hands any dirtier." Luigi yelled from the wall.

"Mario will you take care of this?" Peach ignored Luigi

"With pleasure." Mario took his fighter stance.

Mario rushed at Bowser and jumped on his head. Bowser stumbled back but recovered in time to block Mario's punch. He retaliated with a fire blast. Mario dodged with ease, while Peach laughed at Bowser's incompetent weakness. She signaled for Mario to finish the battle. Mario, seeing the signal, ran behind Bowser and grabbed his tail. He then began to spin around and eventually Mario let go and Bowser went flying, through the wall and into the forest. While Bowser was flying, he began to wonder why this felt so familiar.

"Too easy" Mario dusted his hands. "Now where's Luigi?"

"Luigi isn't here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep… beep" Luigi was completely unconvincing.

Fortunately when Mario threw Bowser through the wall, he revealed Luigi hiding spot.

"I see you" Peach said causing Luigi to inch further into the wall.

"No use hiding." Mario grabbed Luigi's arm, "now let's go."


	4. Awakening

Ch 4 Awakening

Ch 4 Awakening

Yoshi, Lee, and Toad had been traveling for a few hours to make it to Yoshi village and they were almost there.

"There it is!" Lee yelled running towards Yoshi village.

"Hold on, we don't know if anyone remembers anything." Yoshi grabbed Lee.

"Someone had to hide in their egg." Lee said

"Even so we don't know who did," Yoshi replied. "We could be seen as the guys who tried to overthrow the kingdom."

"Well, I never thought about that way." Lee calmed down.

"Can we hurry up?" Toad asked. "I'm tired of carrying this bomb."

"YOU STILL HAVE IT!" Lee jumped another mile.

"How could you not notice, he dropped it about five times on the way here." Yoshi said.

"I tend to block out things like that." Lee replied.

Toad, Yoshi, and Lee walked to the village slowly careful not to attract attention. They made it into the village and everyone seemed to shy away. Whispers could be heard all around and Toad began to wonder what the whispers were.

"Hey! What are you guys whispering about?" He yelled putting the amnesia bomb down.

It went silent for a minute then a Yoshi was pushed out of his house.

"That's the last time I play rock paper scissors with him," the yoshi said. He then looked up and stared at Yoshi.

"Well nice to see you Bryan." Yoshi seemed to know his name.

"You remember?" Bryan asked shyly

"Of course, I'm a Yoshi too." Yoshi replied proudly.

"What about him?" Bryan pointed at Toad.

"He remembers too," Yoshi answered.

"Hey everyone, they remember." Bryan yelled.

Within seconds there was a gaggle of yoshies rushing outside their doors to greet Yoshi. It was like a running rainbow, which made Toad wonder if any gay yoshies existed, but he couldn't wonder too long because they were all asking him questions. It took Yoshi a few minutes to bring the crowd to a qualm. When he finally did he told everyone he'd answer questions tomorrow. After everyone left he headed to his house and took Toad with him. Moments later everyone had settled down at Yoshi's house

"So, Toad let's have a look at that bomb." Yoshi said.

"Aren't you nervous?" Toad asked giving Yoshi the bomb.

"About what" Yoshi replied grabbing the bomb.

"The bomb exploding." Toad finished.

"Not really," Yoshi said. "The way I see it, this bomb must have taken a lot of energy to work, even in the area Bowser wanted it to work in. There's no way it could work twice in a row without a recharge or something like that. Plus the water shorted it out, for all we know it may not work at all anymore."

"That's it," Lee jumped up thinking he finally had the idea to fix everything. "If the bomb can bring back people's memories then all we need to do is recharge it"

"One problem, how do you charge an amnesia bomb and get it to explode like before." Yoshi said.

"Maybe there's some clue on it" Lee grabbed the bomb from his dad.

"You think so" Toad looked around the bomb with Lee.

"Well, I mean there has to be something" Lee said.

"Slow down, the clue your looking for just won't show up like that. What you're looking for is too broad." Yoshi grabbed the bomb. "Besides it'd be better to check tomorrow morning anyway." He yawned.

"Your tired already" Toad said. "It's too early to go to bed."

"Yeah, it is early, but in the excitement of today I'm feeling tired." Yoshi headed towards his bedroom. "You can room with Lee for tonight. Get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"What makes you say that?" Toad asked.

"Just a feeling." Yoshi replied.

"You know, I'm feeling a bit tired to." Lee said "I'm going sleep, there's an extra bed in my bedroom whenever you're ready to go to bed."

"Alright." Toad picked up the bomb.

Toad messed around with the orb for the next hour or so. He was fascinated by it. The orb was about the size of a dodge ball; Toad had been hit by many of those, and it had a very smooth surface. Toad was still looking for some sort of clue but nothing popped up. Eventually Toad gave up and decided to go to bed, but the second he turned off the lights the orb started glowing. He picked it up once again, and looked around the surface for the last time. This time the message was clear, he saw words inscribed on the bomb. They were tiny, but Toad could manage to read the words.

"Property of Mike Rowe." Toad mumbled reading what was inscribed. "I wonder who that is?" He yawned and went to bed, happy that he'd found something.

* * *

Toadsworth was finally beginning to wake up. It was dawn and Toadsworth could feel a very strong headache. He looked around the forest to try to figure out where he was. He still had no clue but he could some figures in the distance. Toadsworth eventually realized it was Peach and Mario. That was when it hit him; he remembered everything. His memory was back. One thing stood out in his mind, he didn't have to work for Peach anymore; though that was the only thing he knew how to do. So he decided to run up to Peach.

"Where are you taking me?" Luigi was tied up and being dragged along the ground by Mario.

"Peach's castle of course." Mario replied.

"Quiet you two, I hear something." Peach commanded

"Morning, princess." Toadsworth walked through a bush.

"Princess? You're the first person to call me that." Peach thought for a minute "Yeah… Princess Peach, I like it."

"Wait a minute, does this mean I'm not Prince Luigi anymore?" Luigi squirmed to get free of the rope.

"Not after we're done with you," Mario replied

Luigi took a second to wish he never asked that question.

"So tell me… um." Peach began to ask.

"Toadsworth, princess, my name is Toadsworth." Toadsworth said.

"Okay, so tell me, what are you doing out here?" Peach asked.

Luigi wondered why Peach was being so kind to this Toadsworth guy, whom neither of them knew, but obliterated his castle door without warning. Anyway, Toadsworth didn't want to tell Peach the truth and risk losing what little trust he had. If Peach knew Toadsworth was originally on Luigi's side, he'd be in more pain than the time he called Bowser an obese koopa. So, he made up a story about a ninja winning the national spelling bee.

"That's very interesting." Peach said skeptically.

"How does that relate to?" Luigi was cut off by Mario

"Shut up." Mario commanded

"But I don't understand how." Mario glared at Luigi who went silent.

"Well, it sounds like you had a ruff time." Peach said. "But I'm not about to show any pity."

"I'm not looking for that." Toadsworth replied.

"So what are you looking for?" Mario was curious

"I'm looking for power," Toadsworth said impulsively.

"Interesting," Peach thought for a minute. "Well then, why don't you come with us?"

"For what?" Toadsworth asked.

Peach laughed malevolently. "I may be able to give you power."

"Sweet." Toadsworth mumbled.

* * *

Bowser landed just outside of Goomba town. Mario had managed to throw him pretty far. He sat up and glanced around.

"I can't believe I lost." Bowser mumbled to himself. "I thought good always won. Now what do I do?"

"Wow, it's Bowser!" A goomba came around and saw Bowser "Hey, you look down. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Bowser folded his arms and turned around.

The goomba sighed. "Come on, letting your feelings out never hurt."

"It does for me," Bowser replied getting up and walking away.

"Hey we're you going?" the goomba asked.

"To save a prince," Bowser said.

"Really! Can I come?" The goomba asked excitedly.

"Sure" Bowser replied reluctantly.

**Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying the story, Please R&R**


	5. Oh, oh it's magic

Ch 5 oh, oh, it's magic

Ch 5 oh, oh, it's magic

"Rise and shine!" Yoshi yelled waking Lee and Toad up. "You are about to go on a trip soon."

Toad almost jumped out of bed, he was excited to tell Yoshi what he found last night. On the other side of the room, Lee asked for five more minutes and literally ate his alarm clock.

"Yoshi I've got big news." Toad said putting his shirt on

"Hold on, let me wake up Lee first." Yoshi walked towards Lee and tapped his stomach to make the alarm clock wring.

Lee jumped up and spit the alarm clock out. "Do you have to do that every time?" He said.

"Yes, yes I do." Yoshi replied.

"So, Toad what's the big news?" Lee asked

"I found a clue before I went to bed last night." Toad ran out to get the orb.

"That's it," Lee yawned. "I can wait another hour for that."

Yoshi pulled the covers off of Lee and threw them in the closet to keep him up. Lee finally stepped out of bed and waited for Toad to come back. When Toad came back in with the orb he turned off the lights, and showed Yoshi and Lee the words written on it.

"Interesting, that name sounds familiar." Yoshi rubbed his chin

"Really, I've never heard of him." Toad put the bomb on his bed.

"Well, this is something though." Yoshi said, "We can look up the name in any database."

"Found it." Lee already googled the name on his computer. "Ah, the miracles of modern day technology. You know, dad, you should really learn how to type."

"I get by just fine." Yoshi replied.

"So, what does it say?" Toad asked.

"The first entry is of some guy on a TV show called Dirty Jobs, it also says he voices over many car commercials." Lee read

"But where does he live?" Toad looked at the screen.

"It doesn't say, or at least I don't see it." Lee searched the screen with Toad.

"Well, we don't have time to search." Yoshi grabbed Toad and Lee and pulled them out of the room "Everyone has question's and we got answers."

"Wouldn't it be better to send a skilled group of goombas to do this?" Toad asked shyly.

"Then this wouldn't be called Toad and the quest for Mike Rowe" Yoshi replied.

"Huh?" Toad asked.

"It's nothing" Yoshi led Toad out of the house.

Toad walked out the house and saw the rainbow of Yoshies again. All of them were asking questions and the Yoshi press was there to exaggerate everything out of detail. Yoshi managed to silence everyone with one yell and lead Lee and Toad to the center of the town.

"I feel like a celebrity," Toad said.

"Get used to it" Yoshi led him to the Yoshi's fruit tree

Toad stood at the tree with Yoshi and Lee, and the crowd began to barrage them with questions. Many of which were variations on "how did you survive the bomb". Others were what "what are we going to do and when are we going to do it". Yoshi then explained his plan.

"Wait a minute, you had a plan this hole time, and you didn't tell us" Toad asked.

"Of course, you didn't think I was going to send you and my son out there misguided. You need some direction." Yoshi replied.

"I didn't even know there were directions." Toad mumbled.

"So what's the plan?" Lee asked.

"It's simple really." Yoshi closed his eyes for a minute. "Lee, you and Toad are going to find Mike Rowe. However, you will have help, yoshies are going out to find whatever information we can scrounge up about what's going on. We'll all keep in contact, At least until this is over."

"How many times do have to say that I think it's a much better idea to send a skilled group of goombas?" Toad said.

Yoshi ignored Toad. "There's possibly billions of people in mushroom kingdom. So it may be a little difficult to find him."

"As if that wasn't obvious." Lee mumbled.

At this point, Toad realized all the yoshies left out of boredom. Yoshi had been talking just to him and Lee.

"All that fuss for a few minutes." Yoshi said. "The world really is crazy."

"So what now?" Toad asked. "Do we leave?"

"Not just yet, you have to learn something new" Yoshi said.

…

Bowser and his goomba friend had been wondering through the forest for a several hours, unfortunately they over shot goomba town and had no clue where the main rode was. However, lucky for them, they stumbled onto the backyard of a koopa.

"Oh my god, it's Bowser!" The koopa yelled.

"Yes, yes bow before my glory." The goomba stood proudly.

"What do you mean, he's talking about me." Bowser said.

"No, my name is Bowser too." The goomba replied.

"doh, too confusing." The koopa ran inside his house.

"Look," Bowser picked the goomba up. "Your name is Griff."

"Don't I get to choose?" Griff asked.

"No, now let's go." Bowser walked into the house. "I'm getting hungry."

"I think there's an item shop around the corner." The koopa said watching them walk through.

"Thanks" Bowser mumbled.

Bowser and Griff walked into the town and the item shop was nowhere to be found. It turned out that Bowser had landed in Rogueport (Paper Mario: the thousand year door). It was a long trip back to Peach's castle, and Bowser still had to find Luigi, wherever he was.

"Okay, I know Mario's strong, but seriously, over the sea. That's just wrong." Bowser mumbled.

"Cool Rogueport" Griff was amazed. "The stock market center of mushroom kingdom."

"What are you crazy?" Bowser looked around. "This place is mushroom kingdom's failed version of downtown New York."

"I never said mushroom kingdom had a great stock market." Griff said.

"So, why are you so amazed?" Bowser queried.

"I find it funny that everyone is too busy stealing someone else's money to notice that their own is gone." Griff replied

"Can I interest you gentlemen in something?" A merchant said

"I don't know. I only got-." Bowser reached for his wallet. "Hey where'd it go?"

"Told you." Griff held up Bowser's wallet.

"Give me that." Bowser snatched the wallet away. "As I was saying, I only have a few bucks."

"I can get you a hammer for only a coin." The merchant bargained.

"Do I look like the type of guy who would use a hammer?" Bowser said.

"Well how about a map." The merchant held up a map.

"How much?" Bowser looked at it seeing if it would help him find Luigi

"Curious huh?" The merchant saw an opening. "10 coins."

"Are you crazy?" Bowser yelled. "The hammer should be worth more the map."

"Good point," The Merchant marked the hammer up to 20 coins. "Now, 10 coins."

"3" Bowser argued.

Bowser and the Merchant would continue argue for about an hour. Eventually Bowser won the map over for some string and used gum. And so Bowser began his adventure, he needed to rescue Luigi and restore (un)rightful order to mushroom Kingdom. But on the other side, Yoshi had taken Toad to his backyard to do some training for his quest, and Toad had been confused from the beginning.

"So, I'm magic, but I'm not strong enough to use it" Toad tried to figure out what Yoshi was saying.

"Not exactly," Yoshi said. "We all now magic exists abundantly around mushroom kingdom, floating through the air, however we don't know that it's waiting for someone to manipulate it. For example Mario knows how to use magic, how do you explain how he can jump so high or control fire."

"I thought it was because he grabbed a fire flower." Toad replied.

"That was the 90s," Lee laid in a hammock behind Yoshi.

"Even so, why does no one else use it?" Toad asked.

"Because no one knows how to use magic, everyone finds it complicated." Yoshi explained. "It's very difficult to learn because no one knows what it does for them. Our magic doesn't work in the way of spells, but more like." He paused to think. "Superpowers you could say"

"Why didn't you just say we all have superpowers waiting to be unlocked?" Toad complained.

"He likes to be complicated." Lee answered,

"So, what's my superpower?" Toad was excited.

"I don't know you have to discover it yourself. That's the main reason why so few people have it." Yoshi sat down in the grass.

"Geese, just make it harder." Toad fell back into the grass too.

"Hey maybe you'll get lucky and have a power that let's you locate anyone." Lee said.

"So what powers do you have?" Toad

Lee sighed. "Out of everything out there I got super strength. The worst part is my dad never let's me use it."

"Come on, your kidding right. There's no muscle on you." Toad looked at Lee's skinny arms

"That's the beauty of magic, it doesn't change your physical appearance." Yoshi said. "My power is to grow wings and breathe fire, it's so simple. But it kicks butt in super smash bros brawl."

"So how did you discover yours?" Toad wanted to know if there was any shortcuts.

"I actually discovered mine trying to impress a girl." Lee sat up, "Go figure."

"That helps" Toad mumbled.

"I don't even remember." Yoshi said. "Anyway, I told you this cause your going to need to master magic to finish this quest."

"You really think so, I'm just going to search for someone" Toad sighed.

"It'll make it a heck of a lot easier" Lee replied.

"Better learn quick. You're leaving tomorrow." Yoshi walked back inside.

"What?" Toad exclaimed. "I don't get more time."

"Nope, the longer it takes you to find Mike Rowe. The more everyone's memory becomes settled." Yoshi said.

"So we're on a time limit." Lee stood up.

"Not really, more like a time trial." Yoshi smiled.

"Well I guess I have to find it before tomorrow huh?" Toad said eagerly.

"You got the rest of the day." Yoshi said.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wonder what Toads power is, anyway hope you're enjoying the story please R&R**


	6. Peach's Castle

Ch 6 Peach's Castle

Ch 6 Peach's Castle

Peach, Mario, and Toadsworth had been dragging Luigi threw the forest all day. Luigi had made several escape attempts, each one ended in failure. His special forces squad showed up once or twice too, but they were no match for Peach. After what seemed like forever, they finally made it out of the forest.

"Alright I think we should stop here." Peach signaled for Mario to put Luigi, who was asleep, down.

"No complaints here." Mario took deep breath, "It doesn't look it, but this guy weighs a ton."

"So what do we do now?" Toadsworth asked.

"Build an empire." Peach clutched her fist.

"Oh geese," Luigi yawned waking up. "What a horrible dream, I thought I was kidnapped."

"You were you idiot." Mario replied.

"Can't I have just a few seconds of bliss?" Luigi mumbled

"I beg your pardon princess, but we can't build from nothing." Toadsworth said. "Even Luigi's castle was made out of bricks."

"You don't think I've noticed." Peach giggled. "Oh boys."

It took a few minutes, but several koopas, goombas, shy guys, and a few toads stumbled out of the forest carrying several bricks. Only one or two were smart enough to grab a car and take building materials.

"I would like the castle built here." Peach said and without question they all took to building.

"Nice job, but won't it take a little while." Toadsworth watched more of then come out from the trees.

"No longer than a chess game." Mario said. "Word has it that these guys can build a castle in minutes, and that they built Luigi's castle."

"It's true, though, they could've done a better job with the floorboards" Luigi said trying to escape the ropes he was tied in.

"Well then you wouldn't happen to be carrying a chess set with you?" Toadsworth replied.

"No, who would do that?" Mario said.

"I would!" Luigi exclaimed. "If you could just untie me."

"Nice try." Mario commented.

"Well, it's not like my special forces squad is going to save me anytime soon." Luigi mumbled. "I knew I should have gotten the deluxe package, it included Chuck Norris."

"So what do we until the castle is finished?" Toadsworth asked.

"Listen to Peach boss the workers around." Mario suggested.

"To be honest, that sounds quite boring. We could at least make fun of Luigi" Toadsworth turned his head slightly away from Luigi.

"Hey, I'm right here." Luigi yelled.

"Actually it's really interesting." Mario said. "Just watched.

"Alright, I'll give a shot." Toadsworth said.

They turned their attention to Peach who had already been yelling at the workers for not building the castle right. Even though all the bricks were the same she scolded them for using the wrong bricks in the wrong area. Also, she couldn't make up her mind, one minute a room was to be 810, the next minute Peach came down on them for the very same room not being 108. To make things worse, Peach seemed to have lost the ability to speak softly. She no longer talked but yelled, and it's hard to build a castle when someone's yelling at you for following instructions.

"No you ijit, I said the curtain should be light red, not pink!" Peach had finished yelling at the builders and started on the interior designers.

"Is there really a difference?" One of the designers mumbled reached for another pair of pink (light red) curtains.

"Well Mario, I must admit I didn't believe you when you said it would take no longer than a chess match." Toadsworth said walking through the castle with Mario. "But here I am."

"Told you, these guys built Luigi's castle in a matter of hours." Mario replied.

"It was more like minutes." Luigi, who was still being dragged around by Mario, added. "Is there any chance I'll be untied anytime soon, it's starting to chafe?"

"At this rate, you'll be in the dungeon by nightfall." Mario answered

"I got to stop asking these questions." Luigi mumbled to himself.

"I don't mean to be impatient, but when are we going to officially take over the kingdom." Toadsworth asked. "I'm ready for a position of power." He clenched his fist.

"Oh, don't worry that'll come soon enough." Mario said. "As you may have already noted, we don't like to wait."

"I'll say, I hadn't even gotten settled when you attacked." Luigi said.

"I do hope so." Toadsworth said.

"Hey guys could you come over here," Peach appeared at the end of the hallway, "and leave Luigi."

"Sure." Mario dropped Luigi, who slowly attempted to escape. "Done yelling at the workers I see."

"They'll never get it right." Peach rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the dungeons finished so you can throw Luigi in there and--."

"Finally!" Mario cut off Peach.

"As I was saying." Peach continued. "And someone needs to lead an attack on koopa city tomorrow."

"Why so soon?" Toadsworth "I mean, the castle isn't completely finished yet."

"We can't waste time. For all we know Luigi's assistants could be building an army right now and it didn't take to long build ours" Peach explained.

"Yes, because our army is so glorious." Mario said sarcastically. "It's a giant rag tag team of koopas, goombas, and world of warcraft noobs."

"No toads?" Toadsworth asked.

"The toads are the warcraft noobs" Mario replied. "Anyway my point is, they aren't going to build a great army in a day."

"But this is mushroom kingdom anything is possible." Peach argued. "Luigi's castle was built in a day."

"Yeah, I'm starting to doubt. I think some crackpot made that up." Mario said for the sake of his argument. "There's no record of it."

"Well, this castle was built in a day." Peach sighed. "Look, I'm in charge here and I think we should attack koopa city tomorrow."

"Fine" Mario grunted.

"Oh, oh can I lead it." Toadsworth asked.

"Sure, just try not to kill to many people. We want them to acknowledge our control of mushroom kingdom, but we don't want to scare them too much."

"Sweet." Toadsworth ran off to get prepared.

"Great, now that he's gone I got to take Luigi to the dungeon don't I" Mario said.

Peach smiled. "Well, I was going to do it, but since you're so eager."

Mario turned around at looked at Luigi, who had been desperately trying to wiggle his way out of the castle. However, his efforts actually moved closer to Mario and Peach. Mario sighed, knowing it would be a long walk to the dungeon.


	7. Koopa City

Ch 7 Koopa city

Ch 7 Koopa city

"Come on Lee wake up." Yoshi was trying to wake up Lee at 5 A.M "You need to leave before everyone tries to see you off."

Lee turned around in his covers. "Five more minutes."

"Do we have to go through this again?" Yoshi complained. "In front of company."

"Does this happen everyday day?" Toad asked putting the last of his clothes on.

Yoshi sighed. "Once a weak at the least. From now on it'll be your problem"

"Great" Toad said sarcastically. "Maybe I can wake him up with a bucket of water." He walked out the room.

"That doesn't work." Yoshi said.

Toad waited for a while out side the room for Lee to wake up. Finally minutes after he almost drifted back to sleep, Lee dragged himself out of the room. Yoshi followed not far behind.

"You finally managed get him up." Toad jumped up.

"Not really, he's only half awake." Yoshi said. "And barely walking."

Yoshi escorted Toad and Lee to the exit of the village to see them off as there adventure began. He pointed out that they should first head to koopa city because it has the largest number of people in mushroom kingdom, and so, their quest began. Little did they know how what seemed so simple, would become very difficult.

"Where are we?" Lee yawned waking up about an hour down the road.

"On our way to koopa city." Toad replied. "It's about time you woke up, I've been trying to carry you all this way. I'm almost left you behind when that pack of goombas showed up."

"Glad you didn't." Lee rubbed his eyes. "So you think we're getting close to koopa city."

"Well no sign of civilization yet. I hope I didn't make a wrong turn." Toad said.

"I doubt it, the road to koopa city is pretty straightforward." Lee said. "So tell me something?"

"What?" Toad replied.

"Why were you in such a rush to get to the ceremony?" Lee asked.

"I had been invited to stand on stage with Mario just like you." Toad answered. "I woke up late and you know the rest"

"What were you invited for?" Lee continued.

"I won a drawing," Toad sighed. "Not exactly the best reason to be up there."

"Maybe not, but look at me I didn't do anything, I was just the son of a guy who helped Mario out." Lee said, "Don't get me wrong, I was happy to be up there, but I felt like someone else should be in my place. Like I didn't deserve to be there.

"Yeah, but who's to say you'll never be there to help Mario, I mean you'll be the first one Mario turns to if Yoshi can't fill in." Toad said.

"Wait a minute, what are we looking down on ourselves for, we're about to save mushroom kingdom." Lee started to get excited.

"Yeah, who cares who we were two days ago?" Toad got excited too. "We got a kingdom to save!"

Toad and Lee continued towards koopa city trying to keep light conversation all the way there. There were a few goombas along the way but they weren't a big problem. Eventually sunrise came and Toad noticed a sign that said they were entering koopa city. Lee got happy because he realized they had skipped breakfast, and he was very hungry. Along the way Lee had often complained of not stopping at a smaller town to get something to eat. Toad was excited too, he'd never been outside of castle town, and Yoshi village wasn't too exciting to for him. Still, Toad was also nervous, he had no clue what his power was and if he would need. That fact that Yoshi had told him all that stuff about magic had been unnerving. Anyway they were just entering the city when Lee's stomach had growled for the last time.

"Oh geese, I'm so hungry." Lee grabbed his stomach.

"Look there it is!" Toad yelled running towards the city.

"Hey, wait for me." Lee began to run.

"Look at it." Toad was amazed. "I've seen sky scrapers in magazines in stuff, but never in real life."

"Yeah it is pretty cool," Lee said, ", but I'm thinking that diner down the street is cooler right now." He headed in that direction.

"Maybe someone there will tell us where the hall of records is so we can find this Mike Rowe guy." Toad followed.

"Even if someone can point to that place, I don't think we'll find that easily." Lee opened the door.

"What makes you say that" toad asked sitting down at a table.

"Just a feeling." Lee's stomach growled one last time.

"So what can I get you guys?" A waitress appeared

"A cheeseburger with fries." Lee barely let the waitress finish her question.

"A cheeseburger, its only 9 o'clock." Toad said. "They're probably still serving breakfast"

"Hello, we're a diner." The waitress said "breakfast at dinner, lunch at breakfast, it doesn't matter. I once had a guy order fried oatmeal at midnight."

"eww nasty" Toad said.

"Don't knock it till you try it." A koopa said from another table.

"He's a regular, so what are you ordering?" The waitress asked Toad.

"I'll have the waffle platter." Toad answered.

"Okay your orders will be out in few minutes." The waitress walked away.

"Something just hit me." Toad said. "You're a yoshi and you ordered a hamburger."

"So?" Lee replied.

"I thought yoshies only ate fruit, I mean after all you have that giant fruit tree in your village" Toad said.

"No that's a myth," Lee explained "the fruit tree is just a tourist attraction, it's real though. We eat from it a lot but not constantly."

"Huh, I never would've thought that." Toad said.

Toad and Lee spent the next few minutes just talking until their food came. Then Lee's attention was all on his burger and fries. When they were finished the waitress came back and gave them their check.

"I can tell you're not from around here." She said. "So what brings you to the city?"

"We're looking for a guy." Lee finished off his drink.

"Who is he? I might just know him," the waitress asked.

"You ever heard of a guy named Mike Rowe? We think he might live in this city, but we're completely not sure," Lee asked

"You mean the one on the TV show?" The waitress said. "Yeah, no clue where to find him though. Haven't you looked on the Internet?"

"We did, but strangely enough, we couldn't find any information." Toad said. "So we came here to go to the hall of records."

"I believe it's in the middle of Lincoln parkway," the waitress said. "It's about ten blocks up the street. Does he owe you money or something?"

"Yeah, a TV star owes us money." Lee said sarcastically.

"So why are you looking for him?" She inquired.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Toad said.

"Try me, I work in a diner. I've heard some of the weirdest stories." The waitress replied.

"Well" Lee started but was interrupted by Toad

"We got a way to go," Toad put the money on the table. "Come on Lee let's go"

Lee and Toad ran up the ten blocks to find Lincoln parkway, the waitress had failed to mention that the hall of records, which was located in city hall, was another 10 blocks across Lincoln parkway.

"Okay, we're here." Toad stopped to catch his breath. "Now let's find this info."

"Aw it's not open yet." Lee sighed. "I told dad we should've left later."

"So what do we do know?" Toad laid against the door.

"Wait, I guess." Lee said. "Just so you know, we're probably going to have to sneak into the hall of records."

"What?" Toad nearly yelled.

While Toad and Lee waited for city hall to open, not to far away Toadsworth was planning his attack. he stood before what seemed to be a legion of goombas

"So why exactly are we doing this again?" a goomba asked.

"Well, it's simple really, everyone knows who we are, but they have no clue Luigi is in our possession." Toadsworth explained. "Yes, the government manage to cover that up pretty good. So, we have to let everyone know Luigi has been kidnapped." He was interrupted.

"So why don't we send mail or something." A koopa said. "It's gotta be better than attacking a whole city."

Toadsworth sighed. "You didn't let me finish, and besides getting a letter in the mail stating that the prince has been kidnapped doesn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of citizens. So, we're attacking the largest city in mushroom kingdom to let them know what has happened to there prince."

"I still think its overdoing it." The koopa said.

"Well it's not like it's going to be that difficult, you're just going to occupy a city." Toadsworth replied. "Now everyone, move out!"

Toadsworth began his march to koopa city; he didn't expect to take too long to get there. Even with the poorly drawn map that Mario gave him, the city wasn't that far away. He wondered if Peach had planned for Koopa city to be the new castle town once they had completely taken over. He didn't spend to long on it because his troops were already starting to leave him behind. He rushed off in excitement. Back in the city, a few hours, the courthouse had finally opened and Lee and Toad and were trying to figure out how to sneak in to the hall of records. Once they had it figured out, they snuck past what little security that existed and made it to the hall of records.

"That was easy." Toad dropped out of an air vent. "Why did we have to sneak in here anyway?"

"Everything in here is kind of personal, social security numbers and stuff like that. So they locked it down so not just anyone can come in here." Lee struggled his way out of the same air vent. "God this place is big"

"Good thing we know his name, otherwise it would take forever." Toad began looking around.

"Get down." Yoshi tackled Toad in response to hearing the door squeak open.

The person walked around for a minute, but they didn't turn the light on. Then they spoke. "I know you're here, show yourselves."


	8. Siege of Failure

Ch 8 Siege of failure

Ch 8 Siege of failure

"Okay, I give" Toad pushed Lee off of him and stood up. "We're here."

"You guys are weak." They turned on the light. "I could of held off for another hour at least."

"You're the waitress from earlier." Toad said. "Why are you here?"

"When you told me you were going to the hall of records I knew something was up. That and the fact that you were looking for Mike Rowe" The waitress said. "By the way, my name is kaitlin, but you can call me shay."

"The reminds me, I never got a chance to ask why we had to sneak in anyway." Toad said.

"Isn't it obvious." Lee finally stood up. "This place contains a lot of personal information, addresses, social security numbers, credit card info, and stuff like that. Someone could do a lot of damage in this place"

"And we broke into pretty easily. Either the security sucks or we're really good at this stuff." Toad smiled

"So, you caught us. What are you going to do?" Lee asked.

"Help you." Shay replied.

"Okay, now I'm confused, I can understand why you followed us here, but you followed us to help us." Lee was confounded.

"Of course, I guess I should've been more obvious earlier." Shay said, "When I said I can tell you guys aren't from around here, I was trying let on that I know you remember."

"you might want to be more obvious next time." Lee sighed.

"Wait a minute, if she knows we remember everything, the she should remember everything." Toad looked at Lee

"Yeah I do remember it all." Shay said "From princess Peach to Bowser's bomb."

"You mean Mike Rowe's bomb." Toad pulled it out of his bag and waited for Lee to freak out again.

"Yea, it doesn't scare me anymore." Lee said confidently

"Oh my God you found it." Shay grabbed it out of Toads hand. "I bet you can reverse it."

"I'm not scared of the bomb anymore, but you are seriously starting to scare me. How do you know who Mike Rowe is?" Lee asked.

"Kind of in the same way I still have my memory." Shay replied.

"Before we go any farther, why don't you just tell us everything?" Toad said

Shay sighed. "Alright, this started a few weeks back when some guy came here claiming we would all lose our memory if we didn't buy his wristbands. Of course, most people assumed he was a conspiracy theorist just trying to make a quick buck. Well, he came into the diner and I served him, while he was there he talked to someone on his cell phone about Mike Rowe. I normally try not to eavesdrop but I wanted to see what this wacko was talking about. He mentioned a lot of stuff about the brain, amidst the stuff I thought was crazy, that I didn't understand stand. I still didn't believe him at the time, though it sounded like he knew what he was talking about. When his was done He tipped me with a wristband and left. Of course I was peeved, but the band matched my eyes so I kept it. Weeks later it turns out he was right. I was lucky enough to have the wrist band on at the time."

"Typical, it matches my eyes." Lee made fun of shay.

"It's true." Shay snapped. "Anyway I can't believe you found the amnesia bomb."

"Wasn't like I tried, I just stumbled across it." Toad said, "Now that we got that all out of the way, we need to find Mike Rowe's file."

"Yea, one more thing." Shay added. "His file doesn't have his address. It's really weird; I tried once before a day or two ago and couldn't find it anywhere."

"So Mike Rowe doesn't legally exist." Lee said. "That's going to make it near impossible to find him."

"Yeah, but I do think I know who can find him" Shay reached for her wristband.

Before they could make it too much farther into their conversation the whole building began shaking. Thinking it was an earthquake; Toad followed the worse procedure ever and jumped out the window into the alley. Lee shrugged and jumped out the very same window not too long after Toad did. Shay just walked out the emergency exit. Once outside they saw soldiers running everywhere, not unlike the ones in they saw in Peach's castle, and a bad British accent could be heard across the city. Bomb-bombs were flying everywhere.

"That's it boys" Toadsworth yelled carrying a megaphone. "Show them who rules mushroom kingdom."

"You're kidding me, Toadsworth is evil too." Lee recognized the voice. "What luck?"

"Why are they even here?" Shay asked.

"Probably to let everyone now who's in control?" Toad said

"Shouldn't we do something?" Shay peeked around the corner.

"Like what? It'd be three of us against an army," Lee said.

"I don't think they're hurting anyone. This is just show of power." Shay turned around.

"Doesn't mean their guns don't work." Lee argued. "I think it'd be best to get out."

"He's got a point there." Toad agreed "Besides, if Peach actually takes complete control of mushroom kingdom, it'll be closer to normal than it is now."

"Except Peach is evil, it's not like it was before." Shay said. "But, Lee is right, there isn't much we can do"

"Hey, what are you doing in this alley?" A soldier appeared carrying a gun. "Everybody should be running around screaming."

The soldier threatened to take them all back to Peach's castle for not fearing their power. Lee didn't want to go back to another dungeon so he used his super strength to throw the soldier 50 ft over the closest building. That was a mistake as a koopa flying through the air isn't the most inconspicuous thing in the world, and someone noticed. Soon, they all found themselves being chased by dozens of soldiers. However, they were providing a distraction, and I didn't take long before everyone else in the city ran out of their houses with weapons of their own.

It was all out chaos. Unfortunately for Toadsworth, he thought it'd be a good Idea to give everyone only one clip. Many soldiers had complained before leaving, but Toadsworth had begun a relentless lecture about how one clip could last him 10 days of battle. Knowing it was a lie; the soldiers went on anyway, now they were regretting it.

The battle gave Toad, Lee and Shay a chance to slip out of the city unnoticed. They didn't even worry about where they were headed they just kept running. However Toadsworth was beginning to have some problems.

"Come on now, you're trained soldiers you can't lose to these civilians." Toadsworth yelled through his megaphone.

"Well, it's not all that easy when you get one clip of ammo." A koopa said.

"Who caused this all anyway?" Toadsworth asked.

"A yoshi, and two toads." A goomba said. "I saw one of the soldiers talking to him. He suddenly went flying, then we all started chasing him."

"The citizens must've seen it and thought to try something themselves." Toadsworth looked at the outpouring of resistance. "Although it pains me, I think we should." He paused and put up his megaphone. "RETREAT!"


	9. Targeted

Ch 9 targeted

Ch 9 targeted

"Okay, I think we're safe here." Toad stopped running.

"What was that all about?" Lee panted.

"No clue." Toad replied.

"I still think it was a show of power, to let everyone know whose boss." Shay said

"Probably, they had no other reason to attack the city." Lee said.

"What were you about to say before?" Toad looked at Shay.

"Huh?" Shay said.

"Right before the attack you were about to say something about Mike Rowe." Toad said

"I don't remember, it's kind of hard seeing as we were running for our lives." Shay replied.

Lee sighed, "We're nowhere again, since this guy doesn't seem to legally exist in mushroom kingdom."

"That's it." Shay cut off Lee, "that's almost exactly what you said before, then I reached for my wrist band."

"And?" Toad got interested

Shay closed her eyes and concentrated. "I might know the guy who can find Mike Rowe, or at least were he works."

"Awesome!" Toad yelled. "Who knows, maybe this guy could fix everyone's memory."

"So where is he?" Lee asked.

"An address is written on the wristband that one guy gave me, I think it could lead us to him, maybe he also knows where Mike Rowe is." Shay pulled off her wristband and looked at the address. "227 Rainbow Road, that's all it says."

"I know where that is," Lee smiled. "My dad says he and Mario have street races on the road all the time."

"I hope you know how to get there then." Toad said. "I'm lost enough as it is."

"Not really, he just tells me stories, not directions." Lee said. "But the should be a map somewhere back in Koopa city."

"I wouldn't go back there if I were you." Toad said.

"Why not?" Lee asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Shay started before Toad could. "You threw one of Peach's soldiers thirty feet over a building, it won't be long before you're considered an enemy." She paused. "Wait a minute, that means we'll be enemies too. Aw geese, what have I gotten myself into?"

"I was going to say that." Toad mumbled

"It's not like I'm trying to blow up anything though, all I want is a map of mushroom kingdom." Lee said.

Toad spoke faster than Shay this time. "But we don't know who won that battle if Peach's soldiers won you could be instantly recognized."

Lee sighed, "alright you win we'll just have to get a map in another place."

"Question" Shay said. "Where is another place?"

Toad glanced around for a sign. "We got to remember not to run so long next time"

Toad, Lee, and Shay began to follow the path to whatever town would come up first. On the other side of koopa city Toadsworth was just giving the bad news to Peach. However he was smart enough to give the "honor" of telling Peach to his second in command. While this was happening he hid behind a pillar in the throne room

"So after Frank went sky diving we had a picnic, which was followed by a fun game of football." Commander Goom (a toad) said.

Peach put her hand to her head. "And that has what to with koopa city"

"Yea, well the attack failed. I was hoping the story would put you in a good mood." Goom closed his eyes expecting the worse.

Rather than an explosion that would be the death of Goom, things went silent. Goom reluctantly opened his eyes; Peach was holding a piece of paper.

"Do I have permission to leave?" Goom asked hoping to escape.

"No, not until I'm done deciding what I should do to you." Peach replied.

"I got an idea," Mario had been silent until now, "we should throw him in the dungeon with Luigi."

"And that would do what?" Peach asked.

"I don't know, just sounded like a good idea." Mario answered.

"I like his idea." Goom said.

"Well see if you like it after a couple hours with Luigi." Mario folded his arms.

"Now that I like," Peach snapped her. "Guards."

"Awesome this is the best, err umm, worst punishment ever" Goom didn't even wait for the guards to go to the dungeon.

Not to after Goom happily walked off, Toadsworth walked from behind the pillar. "Too bad, he was an excellent general, but I always liked how you punish the messenger and not the sender." He said walking up next to Peach

"Yea, you have any clue what would cause this?" Peach asked.

Toadsworth took a minute to recall. "If he remember correctly, it was two Toads and a Yoshi. They sparked a small uprising."

"I hope someone knows what they look like." Peach said evilly. "Because I'm going to find them, and hurt them."

"Oh, I like that." Mario said. "That's very evil."

* * *

**Author's Note: sorry short chapter... please R&R**


	10. The Mushroom Kingom Survival Guide

Ch 10 The Mushroom Kingdom survival guide

Ch 10 The Mushroom Kingdom survival guide

Toad, Lee and Shay had managed to make it to goombaville, not exactly size of koopa city, but bigger then castle town. After they found a cheap motel to stay in for the night, the got a map and made their route for rainbow road. It would take a few days, but sooner or later they would make.

Toad had been thinking about his magic again though. After what happened in Koopa city he didn't want to run like that again, especially since they could be enemies of Peach now. He'd begin to figure out why Yoshi told about it in the first place.

"I slept good." Lee yawned "Toad, what are you doing?"

"MAGIC!" Toad yelled.

"Whoa, yea, yelling isn't going to help." Lee said. "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. I don't think we'll have that much trouble on the way to rainbow road.

"I would believe you, if you never threw that guy fifty feet in the air." Toad tried to concentrate on magic again.

"I didn't want to be in a dungeon again" Lee got out of bed and stretched.

"Couldn't you just have thrown him in the dumpster." Toad asked.

"Too easy." Lee replied.

"Hey guys" Shay knocked on the door, "are we leaving or not."

"I'm coming," Lee opened the door. "Toad let's go."

"Alright," Toad grabbed something off the nightstand and headed towards the door.

"What was that?" Lee asked.

Toad put it in his pocket. "Just a breath mint."

"Yeah, breath mints aren't metal." Lee walked outside.

"What is it?" Shay asked.

"I think toad bought something from that place where we got the map." Lee answered.

"It's a breath mint." Toad said.

"This motel is too cheap to buy mints." Lee said, "Seriously we know you got something."

"Alright." Toad pulled it out of his pocket. "It's a survival guide to mushroom kingdom."

"Why do you need that?" Lee said. "It's not that hard to survive."

"I don't know, I thought it could come in handy." Toad replied. "The box said it knew everything there is to know, and it had the same address as on Shay's wristband."

"Okay, I'm interested." Shay said. "Sounds like someone is trying to make a quick buck."

"I figured if they have the same address then there's got to be some kind of connection." Toad said. "but I can't figure out how to turn it on."

"Let me see." Lee grabbed the survival guide.

After grabbing the guide, Lee fiddled with it. He turned it upside down, squeezed it, yelled at it, stepped on it, and even threatened to eat it. Shay pulled it out if his hands, looked at it and it turned on. A holographic star appeared.

"Congratulations" the star spoke. "My name is Emitt Rowe, you have just purchased a mushroom kingdom survival guide. If you are seeing these on store shelves it means you whole world, kingdom, country, or ant farm has contracted amnesia and you are seeking help to survive."

"You got half of it right." Lee said, "We still have our memory."

"well that's a really, I had no clue how I was going to explain everything to you guys." Emitt said

"Rowe, you mean as in Mike Rowe" Toad asked wondering why they would give these things a last name in the first place.

"How do you know him?" Emitt asked.

"Because we found this." Toad pulled out the bomb again.

Emitt's mouth dropped to the ground before he spoke. "GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!" Emitt yelled. "You found it."

"Yea, before you go any farther." Lee interrupted. "Could you just tell us the whole story, I'm tired of being confused. Beyond that we need to get moving, it feels like we've wasted enough time already.

"Where are you headed?" Emitt asked.

"Shouldn't we be asking the question?" Toad asked.

"I only asked cause I work better indoors. Something about remotely absorbing power from electrical sockets." Emitt said, "I'm already having trouble keeping out this hologram. Could you turn me off until then."

"Sure." Toad turned it off and put it in his pocket.

"Hey Toad." Lee said, "Next time you decide to say someone can travel with us, could you ask first."

"Well I didn't know he'd be like that" Toad replied.

"Hey guys." Shay yelled from down the street. "Are we leaving or what?"

**Meanwhile…**

"So Goom, why are you here again?" Luigi asked.

"Because we failed to take over koopa city." Goom answered. "That's like the fifth time you asked."

"I just like rubbing it in your face." Luigi stood up. "You'll never overthrow mushroom kingdom!" he yelled.

"Dear God, I'm starting to see why this is punishment." Goom sighed. "He guards can I come out yet."

There was no response as all the guard had bowed down to Peach who was coming down the hall, Toadsworth was right behind her. Peach stopped at their cell.

"Goom, people tell me you know who started the whole thing in koopa city." Peach said.

Goom walked toward the cell bars. "Not personally of course, but I might be able to recognize them."

"I also hear you were once a bounty hunter." Peach continued.

"Where did you hear that?" Goom replied

"hear and there." Peach said. "I figured since you know what they look like and you have a past as bounty hunter I could let you go and capture them."

"OH, OF COURSE!" Goom yelled seeing his chance to get out. "I thought you said county bunter." He lied. "I could find them no problem."

"Well then, guard let him out." Peach said.

The guard unlocked the door and Luigi made a quick dash to escape, but Peach caught him by his no existent collar. Goom strolled past Luigi as he struggled to get free of Peach's grasp.

"See you later, I got some people to hunt." Goom left the room.

"Peach, I hope you know that he's not a bounty hunter." Toadsworth finally spoke.

"HE LIED TO ME!" Luigi yelled now struggling even more furiously to escape.

Peach grabbed Luigi hat and threw it in the cell, which Luigi dived after. She shut the door, locking Luigi back in.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Luigi said.

"I know he's not Toadsworth, this is the second part of his punishment." Peach giggled evilly.

"You really are evil." Toadsworth said.

* * *

**Author's note: i regret to inform any fans of this story that it may be a while before another chapter, my computer is having some problems  
**


	11. The Counsel of D's

Ch 11 the counsel of D's

It hadn't been but a day or two since Peach sent Goom after Toad, and he hadn't yet made out of the castle. Three days later Goom finally left in search of Toad. Knowing he'd lied to Peach he considered running away, but Peach would probably find him and smack him with golf club, frying pan, and tennis racket at the same time. He decided to head to koopa city since that was the last place he saw. That was a bad idea since everyone there hated Peach and her soldiers. So realizing he had no chance he wandered mushroom kingdom hoping he would run into them.

"This sucks, Peach is going to kill me." Goom was wandering through what remained of Castle town after Peach's attack on Luigi's castle. "Still it's better than being stuck in the dungeon with Luigi."

Goom spotted a group of people heading in the direction of the castle. Though it seemed like a waste of time, he followed them anyway. Turns out they would Luigi's counsel of advisers and the ones in control of mushroom kingdom. Goom followed them all the way into the there chamber and eavesdropped through the door.

"So who are these heroes I hear that started the uprising in Koopa City." Counsel member Dan said

"that's why i called this meeting." Dave who was at the head of the table replied. "They may be the only ones who can rescue prince Luigi."

"isn't Bowser working on that?" A Yoshi named Dick said.

"who knows? we haven't heard from him since Mario threw him across the country." Dan answered. "anyway, all we know about these "heroes" He said with air quotes. "it that there's two toads and a yoshi."

"That could be anyone." Donut answered. "Do we have anything to identify them by?"

"The Yoshi has super strength." Another counsel member named Dante said

"That's it." Donut complained. "it's going to be like looking for looking for mountains in japan."

There was a pause for a second as everyone realized what Donut just said. Then Dan spoke

"Do you know anything about geography." Dan said.

"no, and what does geography have to do with mountains." Donut answered.

"Ignoring that, there's got to be someone who saw them." Dante said. "I mean it's the biggest city in mushroom kingdom."

"That's the problem, it's the big cities where no one cares." Dick took a sip from the cup of water in front of him.

"Well someone had to know they started the uprising" Dante argued. "I mean how else would they know there was three heroes?"

"You ever wonder why Peach has an army and all we have is a couple of guards" Donut stated.

"What are you getting at?" Dave became interested.

"just that we have a couple of guards when Peach has a whole army." Donut restated.

Goom listened on for a while, he knew who they were talking about, and was hoping they would actually find out how to find them. Unfortunately there was no such luck. He got tired and left the castle estimating his chances of survival if he went and told Peach he lied. He walked through the town for a while until he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it." the man said. "this is very delicate material."

"Sorry," Goom didn't even look at him before he started to go around him.

The was surprised. "You know most people ask me to build them something when they see me."

"I don't see why, all you're wearing is a lab coat" Goom kept going.

"Haha, your ignorance intrigues me, for everyone knows of the great E.Gadd" E.Gadd put the material on the ground.

"E.Gadd?" Goom asked.

"The one in only." E.Gadd struck a pose and smiled.

"you are sooooooooooooooo, last generation." Goom said.

"WHAT!?" E.Gadd yelled. "Are you saying I'm old."

"No, but you haven't appeared in a Mario game since Mario and Luigi: Partners in time." Goom said. "So you're really not that cool... or important to this story"

"I'll have you know I'm important in everyone's story, even if they don't know it." E.Gadd argued.

Goom smirked. "If you want to be so important why don't you make me a couple of tracking devices and weapons so I can actually pose a threat to those guys from koopa city."

"Fine be at my house in an hour." E.Gadd stopped off leaving his delicate material behind.

"hmm, I wonder what this thing is" Goom picked it up and looked at it.

**Author's Note: well i managed to get a chapter up and earlier than i expected**

* * *


	12. We All forgot About Bowser

Ch 12 We All Forgot About Bowser

"It feels like it's been years since I had a decent meal" Lee grabbed his stomach.

"And it's been a long time since we talked to Emitt." Toad touched the case in his pocket.

"Come guys, we only got a few days until we reach Rainbow Road." Shay said.

"It'd be nice to take a rest at a nice hotel." Toad said.

"Come on I bet u can make it a few more days." Shay said. "Besides I bet we'll get some rest when we get to this place."

"I'd rather not try to save the world on a few hours of sleep and with an empty stomach." Toad complained.

"Okay, let's compromise, we get a room tonight and travel the rest of the way." Lee arbitrated. "no complaints."

"Sounds good to me" Toad sighed with relief.

"I guess I can deal with that." Shay agreed.

They continued to walk until they reached the next town. However the town they came upon was less than expected, much less. The town seemed void of life, like a ghost town. Some building had been damaged beyond all repairs, others completely demolished. Almost as if a bomb had gone off.

"Lee." Toad said

"What?" Lee asked looking for any sign of life.

"I don't think there are any decent meals here." Toad answered.

"I told you we should've gone on to the next town." Shay said.

"Aw, but you would've missed the show." A voice came out of nowhere.

"Oh my God someone is still living." Toad said gleefully.

"I'm not exactly sure this is the someone we want to see." Lee said. "Otherwise I don't think they'd be putting on a show in this place."

"Very good, perhaps you are the heroes of koopa city." The voice continued.

"Heroes what are you talking about." Toad question

The voice laughed sounding closer this time. "Like you don't know, because of you we failed to conquer koopa city. Now you're heroes."

"Dear God, IT'S PEACH." Toad yelled in terror. "FTS I'M OUT OF HERE." He ran down the street, Lee wasn't too far behind dragging Shay who had no clue how powerful Peach had become."

"That Morgan Freeman voice over machine I got from Mike Meyers works wonders." Goom walked out of the shadows. He put the microphone back to his mouth. "And in a flash Goom is off to destroy his targets."

Toad and Lee kept running for their life's while insisting to Shay that Peach was beyond powerful now. However, the guy whom they thought was Peach wasn't very far behind. E.Gadd had supped up Goom from head to toe and turned his name into an acronym. Goom now stands for Gnome Orientated Oncoming Marionette. 5 decades from now science will still be baffled to this name. Anyway Goom was closing in on them when.

"Biyah" Bowser flew out of the sky and landed on top of Goom.

"What the crap was that." Lee turned around hearing the huge crashing noise.

"Bowser?" Toad was confused.

"You got that right." Bowser stood up on top of Goom.

"Wait a minute did you just land on top of Peach?" Lee asked

"Peach?" Bowser laughed. "This is just a goomba."

"Just a Goomba." Goom began to lift up Bowser. "I'm Goom, the Gnome Orientated Oncoming Marionette."

"What does that even mean?" Bowser jumped off of Goom.

Toad gasped. "You mean you're not Peach. Man, that means I wasted all that running."

"Now I'm even hungrier." Lee complained.

"and I got dirt all over me for no reason." Shay said.

"WHY IS NO ONE SCARED ANYMORE!" Goom got upset.

Bowser laughed. "Isn't obvious, you just a goomba. People may be afraid of you in packs but, otherwise you're not a threat."

"Did I mention I've been modified by E.Gadd." Goom smirked.

"Your point," Lee said. "My dad told me E.Gadd hasn't done anything important since the last generation."

"Oh yea, I also caused the destruction around us." Goom pointed out the surrounding.

"Which I am impressed by, but I only need be feared if Peach did it." Lee replied.

"Why's that?" Goom asked.

"Did you see what she did to the castle entrance!" Lee yelled. "I mean I could've done that with a couple of bomb-ombs but Peach did it with nothing but the clothes on her back." He explained.

"So you're saying I could just be a bomber." Goom argued

Goom pleaded his case for about an hour that he was more than a force to be reckoned. Though he made it virtually no where considering Lee was to hungry to care, Toad was to tired to care, Shay was ready to get going, and Bowser was ready to stomp on him at any moment. By the time Goom was finished arguing that he was strong, Bowser allies had showed up.

"Oh this is great." Bowser said sarcastically "I was hoping to leave you guys behind."

"But you gave me the map" Griff said.

"Stupid stupid." Bowser slapped his forehead

"Hey weren't we supposed to be getting ready to fight." Goom interrupted.

"Oh right, bring it." Bowser to a fighting stanc

* * *

**Author's Note: I finally got my computer problems fixed, so hopefully i'll be able to start posting chapter a little more quickly for now on**


	13. Bowser vs Goom

Ch 13 Bowser vs Goom

"this is going to be awesome." Toad prepared for the fight.

Lee sighed. "what are you talking about, it's Bowser versus a goomba"

"Yea, but how often do you get to see Bowser fight?" Toad argued.

"As interesting as it may be, I think we should get away." Shay interrupted. "because that goomba is part of Peach's army and that could mean the others aren't far behind"

"Why do I get the feeling that we're always wrong about these things." Toad started to run away

"Now let's do this." Bowser said.

"It's on like donkey kong." Goom said

"He's not in this story" Bowser replied.

**Suddenly in Congo Jungle…**

"I AM NOW" DK yelled towards the sky while Cranky Kong was giving a lecture.

"Go to your room!" Cranky Kong hit DK on the head.

"Yes sir." DK hung his head and walked away

**Back at the ruined town…**

Bowser rushed at Goom and slammed his fist into the ground creating a shockwave. Goom jumped in the air and began flying around shooting missiles. Bowser dodged them for a while until Griff managed to climb one of the few still standing buildings and jump off and headbonk Goom. The headbonk short-circuited Goom's jet boots and he fell to the ground, where Bowser unleashed a series of attacks. Goom dodged each one, then Bowser started breathing fire. Goom almost got burned then he started breathing ice, no literally, ice came out of his mouth like the ice machine on your fridgerator. Flabbergasted by this Bowser jumped back and planned his next move while, Griff distracted Goom. He then pulled out the ocarina of time.

"What a minute, time out" Goom stopped the battle. "Since when did you have the ocarina of time?"

"I'm as surprised as you are" Bowser began playing Saria's Song.

All got quiet for a second, but then a rumble could be heard in the distance. Suddenly hundreds of Kokiri Children came rushing out of nowhere. But before they got to Goom, he shot missiles at all of them. By the time he was down Bowser punched him halfway across the city.

"That's it, let's end this old school style." Goom sounded angry.

Goom suddenly began moving super fast, so fast Bowser couldn't see him. Suddenly Bowser felt something grabbed his tail, and he began spinning around. He still couldn't help but wonder why this felt so familiar. Then he was let go and sent flying into a distant land.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" He yelled as Griff ran after him

"Well that was a setback" Goom said. "Now I got to find those guys again"

While Goom began looking for Toad and his crew, they had run far enough to make it to the next town.

"I think we can stop now." Lee on his knees and began breathing heavily.

Toad did the same. "so now we know for sure that Peach is hunting us."

"True but is that all she sent after us." Lee stopped breathing heavily. "I mean it feels kind of insulting."

"Hey guys, what's that in the sky." Shay pointed at Bowser who had been thrown by Goom.''

"Is that Bowser?" Lee squinted his eyes

"You're kidding right?" Toad sighed. "I thought it'd be much easier than this."

"Do you think we stand a chance if this guy defeated Bowser." Toad said.

"Hard to say," Lee replied. "Sometimes Bowser seems like an old joke, but every now and then he's pretty serious."

"Maybe emitt knows." Shay said.

"Maybe," Toad sounded hopeful. "Wait, I think the batteries dead."

"In that case, I don't think you're going to get that break you wanted" Shay said.


	14. Bader than ever

Ch 14 Bader than ever

As Bowser made his descent after being thrown across the country, again, to figures spied on him through a kitchen window. They were both toads however one had green spots on his head and the other had red spots. Their voices favored that a five star war general out of a lame war movie.

"Mr. Green I do believe I have spotted a bogie… incoming." Mr. Red spied through a pair of binoculars.

"We haven't spotted bogie since Mario and Mr. Greenstache came through." Mr. Green replied.

"It might possibly be them." Mr. Red sounded excited. "Perfect timing."

"Why's that" Mr. Green asked.

"Have you not been paying attention, we are in the middle of a freaking war" Mr. Red chastised.

"I never considered war not being able to boil water." Mr. Green.

"That's the battle son, the war is out there." Mr. Red pointed at the spot Bowser landed at. "Even if it is Mario and Greenhat landing in stardust fields like that is considered an act of war."

"Who thought that was a good idea." Mr. Green retorted.

"I don't know, but it is our patriotic duty to go fight whatever comes our way."

"Then let's move out." Mr. Green had already was already a mile down the road in a tank.

"How does he do that?" Mr. Red mumbled.

Bowser had just woke up after crash landing in stardust fields. Though he was in a daze, it was slowly coming back to him. Everything, his numerous attempts to capture Peach and the numerous times Mario thwarted him, the fact that his army of minions was always crushed by a plumber with the reading level of a seventh grader. At the same time in a cruel case of irony, he had forgotten all that had happened. He no longer knew that Luigi was a now prince and Peach was evil or that he was on a mission to rescue Luigi from Peach. However, Bowser had begun making up his own mission, kidnap princess Peach.

"Mr. Red I believe I've found the bogie." Mr. Green rolled up on the tank.

"Well, is it them, Mario and Mr. Gang Green?" Mr. Red wasn't too far behind.

"Sadly no, that means we got to destroy them." Mr. Green replied.

"Look guys, I got a headache and I have no clue where I am so would you leave me alone." Bowser held his head.

"I wish I could, but its protocol." Mr. Green readied the tank to fire.

"We have protocol?" Mr. Red asked.

Bowser sighed. "That doesn't mean we have to fight does it?"

"It's not really a fight if we just blow you up." Mr. Red also readied his tank.

"You see, I got better plans than being blown up." Bowser stood up and took a fighting stance.

"It's a shame then, because your plans have been cancelled." Mr. Green clenched his fist.

Mr. Green fired the cannon and Bowser dodged and ran straight towards Mr. Green's tank. Before he got to close Mr. Red shoot him away with his own tank. Bowser recovered and jumped about 20 feet in the air and landed on Mr. Red's tank, crushing it. Fortunately Mr. Red got out and drew his hand Gun, he beginning shooting at Bowser who used his shell for defense. Mr. Green rolled around to Bowser's front and readied the tank to fire again. Before Mr. Green fired, Bowser retreated into his shell and began spinning around. He rammed right into Mr. Green, who was knocked right out of his tank and into Mr. Red.

"Dang, this guy is pretty tough" Mr. Red got up and reloaded his gun.

"You're telling me." Mr. Green stared at his destroyed vehicle, he then mumbled. "I knew ye well, LaQuifa."

"Of course I'm tough; I'm the Evil King Bowser!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Evil? I thought you were a good guy." Mr. Red lowered his gun.

"Why in the world would I be a good guy? That's like Mario being evil." Bowser laughed.

Mr. Red and Mr. Green glanced at each other. "Clearly you don't read the newspaper. I mean thought you, of all people, would know what's going on."

"Yeah, I'm about to kidnap princess Peach again." Bowser answered.

"Peach isn't Princess anymore, she's now evil, and the guy who took her place is prince Luigi." Mr. Green.

"Liar, everyone knows Luigi would rather be cleaning the house, than planning a coup d'état." Bowser argued.

"Yeah, really wasn't a coup d'état as much as it was pure chance." Mr. Red explained. "You see everyone in mushroom kingdom caught a horrible case of amnesia, and by some weird twist of fate Luigi is prince."

"Amnesia huh?" Bowser flashbacked to remembering the amnesia bomb being knocked out of his hands. "This could work to my advantage, and PEACH MAY FINALLY BE MINE! BWAHAHA" Bowser laughed.

"Wait a minute, weren't we in the middle of the battle." Mr. Green said.

"And you were losing." Bowser added.

"Good point." Mr. Green said. "I think we should just go back home."

"Good idea." Mr. Red had already started back.

Bowser laughed evilly for about an hour, and then began his journey across stardust fields. All the while he was praying that Griff, the only thing he could remember after the bomb, would not appear

Toad and company had finally relaxed after their encounter with Goom, and put some good distance between them. Fortunately enough, the battle with Bowser had injured Goom enough that he had to fly back to E.Gadd's mansion and get fixed, giving Toad just enough time to make it to their final stop, Elevation city. Elevation city had been known as the most technological advance city in mushroom kingdom, it was almost like a combination of New York City and Silicon Valley. With a city like this it's impossible for there to be no secrets within the walls.

"This place is amazing" Toad looked around.

"Yeah, all the buildings rise so high." Shay was also looking around.

"Yeah, but it's also said this is also the bridge to rainbow road." Lee was looking at the map.

"You mean the city itself, or there's a bridge in the city?" Toad asked.

"I doubt the city itself is a bridge that doesn't make a lot of sense" Shay answered.

"Are you trying to make it to rainbow road?" A shady person appeared behind them.

Lee immediately didn't trust the person. "What if we are?"

"Just thought I'd warn you that are not an easy place to get to." The character said. "Rainbow road is very secretive, all our technology comes from there, so they too fond of newcomers, or really any comers at all."

"Well find a way, I'm not that worried." Lee replied. "I know some people who've been on Rainbow road."

"You have to do more than know someone; you have to be able to move worlds." He snapped.

Lee slightly laughed. "I doubt it's that difficult to make it up a bridge"

"It's not just a bridge." He replied.

"Really, so what is rainbow road, a city itself?" Toad came in.

"Might as well be." He answered.

"And how do you know all this." Lee asked.

"I have my reasons," The character turned away.

"Look this isn't a movie; you could tell us something about yourself. After all, you're the one who stopped us."

He didn't say anything, he just ran away. Lee started after him but shay stopped him.

"We have more important things to do." She said.

"You're right." Lee agreed. "Still though, I wonder if he was right about all that stuff on rainbow road."

"Doubt it; I think he was just trying to mess with us. I mean he wouldn't even tell us his name." Toad said.

"Yeah, but how do we get to rainbow road?" Lee said.


	15. Shady Koopa

Ch 15 Shady Koopa

Toad, Lee, and Shay had decided to separate and then try to find out how to get to rainbow road. Toad went to the information center, Lee went to the bus station, and Shay went to Burger King. However everywhere they went the person they asked just laughed hysterically. It was very weird considering that all their technology came from Rainbow Road. Still whenever someone reacted serious to their questions they didn't project a very happy feeling. Toad began to wonder if the guy they talked to before was right. Maybe getting to Rainbow Road wasn't that easy. Anyway they all met back up at Burger King when they were done searching.

"Did you find anything" Toad asked Lee.

"No, did you?" Lee replied.

"No," Toad said.

"I just got laughed at." Shay added.

"Same here," Lee said. "I'm beginning to wonder if that guy was right."

"So you finally came, your senses" The Shady character reappeared in Lee's lap. "And realized I was right."

"Whoa, were did you come from!" Lee jumped out of his seat.

"None of your business." He replied.

"No seriously, you don't just land in people's laps like that and not tell them what happened." Lee said. "That's just not right."

"Or so you say." He grabbed one of Toad's fries.

"So can we know your name this time? Toad asked.

"Fair enough, last time I ran away because my cell phone was ringing." He answered, and then mumbled. "I hate when Grammy calls at those times. Anyway my name is Bond, James Bond."

"And I'm Chuck Norris." Lee said. "Come on what's your real name."

"Honestly, I don't like my name. So I'd appreciate it if you'd just call me James" James answered.

"Okay James, I'm guessing you know how to get to Rainbow Road." Shay asked skeptically.

There was a moment of silence, and then James burst out laughing. Toad sighed thinking it was the same thing again.

"I'm just, kidding I laughed to mess with you." James said. "But I do know how."

"How then?" Lee asked.

"Follow me" James ran off.

While Toad, Lee, and Shay followed James to wherever he was going, Bowser had wasted no time in getting back to Mushroom Kingdom. In less than a day he had a warm welcome to Castle town, and already had found out where Peach's castle was. The Best part for Bowser was that there was no sign of Griff… for now.

"Okay, so that's two mushrooms, a fire flower, and a star." A shopkeeper was helping Bowser prepare for Peach's castle. "Are you sure that's all you need."

"Definitely," Bowser smirked. "and how much is it."

"It's free for the hero of Mushroom Kingdom." The shopkeeper said.

"Sweet" Bowser said wondering if Mario ever got this type of treatment.

"Bowser! It's good to see you again." Dan from the counsel of D's came in along with everyone else.

"Do I know you?" Bowser stuffed the items in his shell.

"That hurts." Dan put his hand at his chest. "How could you not remember me?"

"Maybe because I don't." Bowser grunted.

"What about me?" Donut asked.

"Oh, you hey sup dude." Bowser did a special handshake with Donut.

"Now that's just not fair." Dan said.

"Calm down." Dave said. "We're not here to talk to anyone anyway."

"But it's not like we're in a hurry." Dan argued.

"Where are you guys going?" Bowser asked.

"To meet with Peach," Dave said nervously. "We're going to discuss the terms of getting Luigi back. We only stopped here for a snack."

"We're probably going to have to turn over the kingdom." Dick sighed.

"Umm, what's the point in getting prince Luigi back if you're just going to give away his title?" Bowser asked.

"I… don't… know." Dave said.

"Oh, I know, we're going to overthrow Peach once we get the kingdom back." Dante finally spoke.

"Which leads me to the question how are we going to fight an army with castle guards?" Donut asked

"Yeah, that sounds about as reckless as going hunting with Dick Cheney." Bowser added

"Sounds worse if you ask me." The shopkeeper said.

"Ah, but we have Bowser on our side know." Dante pointed toward him. "How can we fail with the hero of mushroom kingdom?"

"How about horribly for an answer," Bowser said. "I may be a powerhouse, but that doesn't mean a match an army."

"It seems you would've gotten stronger on your way here." Dick said.

"Well, considering that I made the trip twice, yeah." Bowser flexed his muscle.

"Then we've got nothing to worry about." Dave said. "Come on everyone let's go." Everyone left.

"Wait, I don't if." Bowser followed behind. "Aw, forget get it"

While Bowser and the counsel of D's went to meet Peach, Toad and company had made it too were James had led them. Though Toad had expected it to be some kind of magical mystical place, it was just James's apartment.

"Remind me again why we are here." Shay asked "I thought we were headed towards Rainbow Road not a messy apartment."

"I said you had to move worlds to get there remember, doing that takes a little time and planning." James finally removed his hood to reveal that he was a koopa who was blind in one eye, which made the whole situation really awkward cause despite the fact everyone wanted to know what he looked like, no one wanted to look directly at him. However Lee wasn't afraid to ask questions.

"Dude! You're blind!" Lee yelled.

"Keep it down in there." A banging came from the wall.

"No you keep it down." James banged on the wall back. "Anyway yeah, wasn't that obvious."

"Now that you mention it, you did run into an obscene amount of walls on the way here." Lee said.

"You mean that wasn't an accident." Toad sighed. "Geese, I ran into all those walls and got a headache for no reason."

"Is that why you wear the hood?" Shay asked.

"That's a different story." James replied. "Anyway back to business. Why do you want to get to Rainbow Road, you know we can't just get anyone there, important stuff is in that place."

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Toad mumbled.

James folded his arms. "Try me, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm one of the few people who manage the bridge. I hear a lot of weird stories."

Toad glanced at Lee, knowing he didn't completely since they first met. Despite the fact that Lee had returned a disapproving glance, Toad pulled out the amnesia bomb and James's mouth dropped down to the floor.

"Oh my God" James barely whispered. "You have it."


	16. Meeting with Peach

Ch 16 Meeting with Peach

"Wait a minute, how do you know what it is?" Lee asked.

"That explains why you want to go to rainbow." James said. "To see if you can fix the crisis."

"You know too!" Lee yelled. "I'm not feeling at that special anymore." He sighed.

"The whole city knows, after all, in order for Bowser to have stolen the thing he had to go through us." James explained. "It wasn't too long after that they gave us wristbands as a precaution, but how do you guys remember."

"I had a wristband." Shay held up her arm.

"I hid in my egg." Lee added.

"I caught amnesia when the bomb when off, It must've reversed my memory." Toad said. "We just happened to find the bomb on our way."

"This is great; we'll finally be able to leave the city again." James laughed with excitement "Everything will go back to normal."

"So, you can fix it." Toad said hopefully.

"No but I know who can," James said.

"So how soon can we get to rainbow road?" Lee asked.

"Even considering you have the amnesia bomb, it may take a while." James replied. "Cause now I can get the setup for a much smoother trip than I had planned."

"Not good, I'm pretty sure we're being hunted by Peach's army and there's some kind super soldier after us." Toad said.

"But we don't know if Bowser defeated him." Shay argued. "For all we know he's dead."

"I'm pretty sure I heard Bowser screaming as he flew through the sky again." Toad said. "If he can defeat Bowser that says something."

"So, I can handle it from here." James said. "If you're really that worried just leave the city."

"That's a no go." Lee said. "We'll still be hunted down, and I think we'll be safer here."

"If you say so," James complied. "But we need to get started now."

James began to requisition all the people and supplies he needed for the bridge, and for the first time in a while Toad, Shay, and Lee rested. Meanwhile Bowser had been escorting the counsel of D's to meet with Peach. It was a horrible trip considering that they had decided to meet in a non-public area, namely a big grassy plain, which was Donuts idea. The trip went bad when the first entered the forest to get to the plains because they had been jumped by a pack of wild goombas. Before Bowser even had a chance to react, council member Dave had pulled out a fire flower and set the forest ablaze causing Bowser to go Rambo styled and bulldoze through the forest leaving the counsel behind with a trail of Burnt falling trees to follow.

Once they'd finally made it to the plains they got lost, thanks to donuts great navigational skills which are about as good as his geographic skill. Considering that he didn't know Japan consisted of mountain and that he thought he had selected an icy tundra instead of plains to meet Peach. The idea of him navigating was a bad one, as fate (coughMecoughcough) would have it Bowser was too lazy to navigate and everyone had navigational skills worse than donut. Of course right when they were getting close to the rendezvous point,

"Hey guys I think I finally figured it out." Donut was holding the map backwards and upside down. Yet he had guessed the right direction.

"It's about time" Bowser sighed, that's the last time I get lost in the plains.

"I'll say." Dave added. "Bowser next time you should navigate.

"I doubt I'll feel like it." Bowser grunted.

"There they are" Dante pointed out.

"Well well, look who I threw across the country a few weeks ago." Mario said.

Bowser didn't reply as a he stared longingly at Peach ready to kidnap her again. This caused Peach to feel awkward and glance around avoiding Bowser's gaze.

"Did you bring our man?" Dick asked.

"Depends, what do you have to offer" Peach answered. "I'm not going any less than queen.

"Are you mad" Dan argued. "We can't give that title away, especially to someone evil; besides what more could you offer."

"There are always donuts" Toadsworth said.

"Now that's doable." Donut answered, ironically enough.

"While I do enjoy donuts Toadsworth can speak for me, so now I demand Queen and donuts." Peach said.

"This is going to take a while" Bowser mumbled.

Everyone went back forth about what should happen for a while, occasionally the debate when be broken by Luigi appearing and trying to escape towards Bowser which resulted in Mario grabbing him by his overalls and tying him back up. Meanwhile across the country at elevation city Toad had a different plan.

"Okay, you've been making calls for like an hour." Lee said to James. "When are we going to do something?"

"I told you it takes a lot of work to get the bridge." James put down the phone. "Unfortunately some of its paperwork."

"I still don't understand why we just can't walk across it." Shay said.

"There's nothing to walk across." James said.

"You're kidding right, then how are we supposed to get there." Shay asked.

"The city itself." James answered said

"For some reason I doubt that." Lee rebutted.

"No seriously you doubt believe me." James glared at Lee. "Wait and see."


	17. Moving Worlds

Ch 17 Moving Worlds

"Now I demand the kingdom, donuts, a pet monkey, and proprietary ownership of the McDonalds, and burger king restaurant chain." Peach demanded

Negotiations had been going on for what felt like hours and with each passing minute the counsel of D's filled Peach's head with more ridiculous demands. Bowser was going mad since his goal had become to kidnap Peach in the confusion of arguments, assuming Mario wouldn't care for once. It was a half-baked decent plan, which became unbaked when Bowser saw no arguments just Peach demanding monkeys in exchange for Luigi.

"Guys, a serious flaw just occurred to me" Donut whispered to the counsel and Bowser. "If we give Peach the kingdom for Luigi, doesn't that kind of defy the point of getting Luigi back.

Dave stood silent for a second ignoring Peach's demand for an Xbox 360 that is compatible with Wii Sports. He finally spoke "dang it, whose stupid idea was this anyway!" Dave yelled.

"I think it was mine." Donut said, causing everyone to fall anime style. This interrupted Peach's next demand for a Wii that could play HD DVDs.

Peach cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Is there a problem?"

Dick immediately felt threatened by Peach being on slightly annoyed and began to painc. In trying to cover up his Panic council member Dick struck a cool pose and threw turtle shell at Peach, who just step out of the way and let it run into Mario who was asleep.

"Ouch!" Mario yelled. "Who did that?"

Everyone pointed to Dick, who pointed at a blade grass in another panic. Clearly, Mario was angry, he darted after Dick who screamed like a little girl who began literally running circles around everyone in attempt to evade Mario. The spectacle kept everyone distracted, except Donut who thought that getting chased by Mario was fun. So, he pulled out a Turtle shell and aimed for Mario, but in his fury the turtle bounced off of Mario and hit Toadsworth who was daydreaming about cheesecake, which he often does when he gets bored.

Bower finally saw his chance, he ducked into his shell and rotated rapidly across the plains and grabbed Peach along the way. He continued until he could no longer be seen. There counsel of D's was flabbergasted, while Mario caught a feeling of déjà vu.

"Did Bowser just…" Dan didn't bother to finish his sentence.

"Uh huh." Dante answered.

"That Jerk!" Mario yelled finally taking a break from chasing Dick. "How dare he kidnap Peach!?" he paused for a second contemplating his déjà vu "again."

Before anyone had a chance to reply Mario darted across the field to chase after Bowser, grabbing Luigi to take with him.

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse if we'd planned it." Dick sighed.

While the counsel of D's waited for their confusion to where off, and Bowser escaped running from Mario. Toad and his merry men had some crazy stuff going on, all the way on the other side of mushroom kingdom.

James had decided to show Toad, Lee, and Shay how the bridge actually worked, while the paper work was being processed.

"This here is the generator, my generator to be more specific." James said.

"Generator, for what?" Toad asked.

"Hmm" James thought for a second. "The best way to explain this is to start over. You see I may have exaggerated before when I said the city itself was the bridge, it's only a part of it. It takes all the energy in the city to do this, so once we're done we'll be in black out for an hour."

"That seems a little extreme doesn't it; I mean all that power when we have means of just flying." Shay commented.

"It's only to ensure everyone else's safety; the technology we get from rainbow road is no of this world."

"So could that possibly mean Mike Rowe isn't in this world?" Toad asked.

"Truthfully you really shouldn't know who he is because of that. He had a big part in creating the amnesia bomb and it was only meant to be used as a defense if the secrets of his world were discovered." James explained leaning on the side of the generator.

"Obviously Bowser found the secrets, but if we get some of our technology from "that world" Lee air quoted. "Then why do we have to hide things about it."

"They're ridiculously far ahead of us in technology, so we slowly integrate in, waiting for people to get used to something before we moved on, besides that there's enough evil people looking for means to upset the system already."

"Good point." Lee replied.

"Anyway" James continued. "We'll be in blackout for a while, when we make it to rainbow road. I'm not the only one in charge of this; three other people like me operate generators, they're also blind in one eye. That's what enables to use these special generators."

"You became blind for your job!?!" Toad exclaimed, "That's insane."

"Well you got to be insane to do what I do." James replied.

"Which is what?" Lee asked.

"When all four generators are operated, a tornado forms under the city." James said. "Mine puts out the cold air."

All went silent for a second, as no one really believed that a tornado could form under the city. That was something hardly believable, even in mushroom kingdom.

"Okay, you got me." Toad said. "Now, what do these really do?"

"Make a tornado that lift elevation city all the way up to rainbow road." James said.

"So, Mario went through this every time he raced on rainbow road he rode a tornado." Lee asked.

"No, they just teleported." James replied with a smile.

"Can't we just do that?" Shay said. "It seems a lot easier than creating a tornado."

"I don't know the full process, but I believe it's more complicated." James replied. "Besides you're not racing go karts are you."

"I guess not." James said.

"James, James!" Someone yelled. "I thought I'd find you here."

"What is it" James asked.

"The papers went through, we can start."

**Author's Note: okay so it's been some time since i posted, but hopefully i'll be able to get back on some type of schedule. R&R**


	18. Things Go Haywire

Ch 18 Things Go Haywire

"Generators one, two and three are going." James talked through a radio.

"Generators five, six, and seven are ready" someone came replied.

"What happened to generator four?" Lee asked.

James put down the radio. "We need one to turn the mix of could and hot air into a funnel."

"Okay, I'm starting to get nervous." Shay said.

"Don't worry; we've done this plenty of times." James put the radio headset back to his mouth. "Generators five, six and seven go."

"10-4." The radio replied.

Things began to feel weird, the mix of cold and hot air had made the atmosphere strange, 'not only to normal tornadoes appear with thunder and rain, but most people hide inside their house when they come. In the air where it was happening, the temperature kept changing, one moment it was hot, the next it was cold. It kept cycling like that, which gave Toad a bad feeling.

"Hot air and cold air are funneling, generator four go" James waited for an answer, but none came.

"Generator four can you hear me." James waited but still no answer.

"Is there a problem?" Shay asked

"I hope not" James answered

"Should we send someone to check" Toad asked.

"Good idea, thanks for volunteering." James replied. "Generators five, six, and seven are u okay"

"We're good, is there a problem?" Someone said on the other end.

"What are you waiting for go," James said to toad, he pulled back his radio. "I'm not getting a signal from generator four."

"I think I heard some odd noises down there earlier" generator 5 replied.

"You don't think we sent Toad into trouble do you?" Lee said.

"We've never had trouble before" James said

"Well I'm going to check anyway" Lee ran off.

"I wonder what's going on," James said. "Generator four can you hear me."

Toad had to go to a completely different part of the city to get to generator. Not that I was an arduous task, but the fact that he could be heading for something bad was enough to unnerve him, especially since he still had no real defense or offense. He just hoped that whoever was at generator for was just being extremely lazy. However, that wasn't the case.

"Hello" Toad walked in, "is anyone there."

There was no answer. Toad continued towards the generator anyway hoping for the best. When he finally got close enough, he saw someone laid out on the ground.

"Oh my God, are you okay." He rushed towards them and helped them up.

"I think I'll be fine." They coughed as they wiped some blood from their mouth.

"What happened?" Toad asked.

"Someone attacked me." He replied finally standing on his own. "It was weird they just busted in and started attacking."

"Any clue why?" Toad asked. "Do you have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of" He replied.

"Toad is everything okay." Lee came in.

"I think so, can you still operate the generator." Toad asked.

"Yeah, just as long as I don't get attack again." He answered.

"Why would someone attack you?" Lee wondered.

"I already told your friend that I don't have any enemies." The operator answered.

"That's just weird." Lee said.

"You don't think anyone else could be in trouble do you." The operator said.

"Generator 1 we have a problem." The radio sounded

Meanwhile Bowser had been rushing down mushroom kingdom plains with Peach in his hands and the wind in his ears. For once he actually felt like he might succeed in kidnapping Peach. Mario was evil and everyone else thought he was good guy. He thought no one would try and stop him, however he soon found out he was wrong

"Get back here you overgrown koopa." Mario, who had a very strong feeling of déjà vu was chasing after Bowser at lightning speeds, kicking up dust everywhere while dragging Luigi around, but it wasn't just Mario. However stupid they may seem, the council of D's had built a giant go kart of tree trunks, grass, and dirt and it was off of the carbon monoxide from their breath.

"What is Sam heck are you doing Bowser." Dave yelled, "We wanted to rescue Prince Luigi not Peach."

At this point Bowser was ready to ask the heavens what they had against him, but he thought stopping for that long would result in a thorough butt kicking from Mario and lengthy lecture from the council of D's.

"Bowser can you here us, what are you doing man." Dick yelled, Bowser still didn't answer.

"Hey I have the answer" Dante pulled a blue turtle shell out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that, and why don't I have one" Donut asked.

"I cut the item shop clerk a deal." Dick replied. "Now, BLUE TURTLE SHELL POWER GO!!!" Dick took a dramatic stance expecting something to happen.

"I don't think it works that way," Dan grabbed the turtle shell and threw with all his might. The turtle shell flew forward in a blaze of blue glory and exploded on Bowser causing him to fly in the air and crash land. Mario who was far behind ran straight into the explosion ended up spinning out of control. Finally the council of D's Go Kart caught on fire and burnt to a crisp. They all were knocked out for a few minutes.

Meanwhile across the world toad and his merry men were about to get into some trouble. After generator 1 radioed for help Lee carried the operator on his back and they head towards the generator one, hoping to find out what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" Lee busted the door down and ran in.

"You know, next time you decide to hurl a Toad at me you could give a little warning." Toad struggled to stand up carrying the operator.

"Sorry," Lee shrugged and smiled. "Hey, is anyone here."

"Are you sure you want an answer to that." Goom floated down from the roof.

"it it it's you." Toad stuttered.

"Surprised to see me." Goom landed.

"Only a little, it's not the first Bowser has been defeated." Lee cracked his knuckles and fighter.

"Oh so you want a fight huh, I thought it was going to be easier than this." Goom sighed. "Oh well, it's your funeral" Goom also to a fighter stance


End file.
